


Two out of Three

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Insecurity, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, marriage firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: First kiss, first house, first fight...marriage had come with a lot of new experiences. When Draco has to go on an extended business trip he realizes there is another first, first time missing his spouses.Written for the Restricted Sections Once Upon a Lifetime Fest
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79
Collections: Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS





	Two out of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS) collection. 



> Hello lovelies! This is my first multi, I hope you enjoy! Completely innocent and smut free. WordsmithMusings thank you for encouraging me to write for this!

_Draco,_

_How was the trip? Hopefully the portkey office didn't make it a mad scramble at the end. Are you settled in? Do you have any time to explore? Things are fine here. I'm using the chance to have the whole office to myself and my research is spread into every single flat surface 😈_

**_She's not kidding. I walked in and caused a mini avalanche. How do you keep her contained to her side usually?_ **

_Psh, like he should talk. Ask him about the breakfast dishes_

**_It's not my fault someone was distracting me_ **

_ANYWAY. We miss you a lot. Write when you can._

_Hermione_ **_and Harry!_ **

**_***_ **

_Hello loves,_

_Yes I'm settled in, the room is large, Hermione you would roll your eyes . Harry, I think we could stage a quidditch match in the living room._

_Meetings start in earnest tomorrow. The big stake holder conference is at the end of the week so it is mostly prep until then. Sadly not much time for sightseeing but with the wining and dining I'll at least eat well?_

_Hermione, don't get too comfortable in the office. I'll be back in a few weeks and you'll be in trouble if my desk is a mess. Harry, that goes double for the kitchen. You all declared no House Elves so you need to keep up your end of things!_

_Draco_

_***_

_Draco,_

_Somehow your threat fails to intimidate. I'd like to see you try to best me. Don't forget to have that dish Pansy was telling us about, it's apparently a regional speciality and I want to know if it's as good as she says._

_Speaking of Pansy we had her and Neville over for dinner. Just a quiet evening at home but good to catch up._

**_What Hermione means is that Pansy talked non stop and the rest of us just smiled and nodded_ **

_Hush Harry, although he isn't wrong love. I like her but Merlin does she ever come up for air._ **_If Neville's lucky she doesn't! Ow! Draco remind me why we are with someone so violent?_ ** _Because I'm brilliant._ **_I was going to say it's the tits but sure, you're smart._ **

_Ugh, do you see what I'm left to deal with while you are away? Then you reminded me it is going to be WEEKS. Harry and I decided what we'll do is try to squeeze in all the "Draco doesn't like" things while you are gone. So, up first is a modern art exhibit then I think a pop concert._ **_Plus all the greasy take away!_ **

_Love you, miss you_

_Hermione_ **_and Harry_ **

**_***_ **

_Good morning, or is it evening? I can't keep track of where you are in your day vs me. Meetings have been deadly full of people agreeing with me while also planning how to best undercut my progress. Not only that but the bed is very cold and lonely, I miss you so terribly._

_I did go out for dinner at a local place, hopefully I can bring you back because it was delicious. I went by a bookstore this morning but it was closed by the time the meetings let out. Hermione I'll see if I can find a moment to duck in and look for any of rare books._

_Miss you, love you_

_Draco_

_***_

_Hello dearest,_

_Harry and I are meeting Dean and Seamus for the concert so just a quick note. I'm sorry the bed is cold. As you know that is not a concern when sharing a bed with "Harry hotter than fiend fyre Potter"_

_Love you_

_Xx_

_***_

_How was the concert? Yes, I'm sure you are rolling your eyes but I actually do want to know. The little tidbits about your days are something I didn't realize I'd miss so much. Remind me why I had to come on this trip alone?_

_Big meeting is over, went well. Not really much of interest to disclose. Starting the rounds of the properties and businesses tomorrow. Hopefully it won't give the owl too much trouble._

_Draco_

_***_

_I'm glad the meeting went well, I'm sure it's a relief to have all that sorted. Trying to remember any interesting bits from the day. It's been pretty basic. As for why you are playing the bachelor in an exotic locale? I'm knee deep in research, Harry is prepping for the new school year._

**_You know us, boring and predictable! Although we did try that new ramen place the other night and it was delicious._ **

_I forgot about that, we'll take you there when you get back. Not long now!_

_Hermione_ **_and Harry_ **

**_***_ **

_I don't think bachelors mope this much. My mood is starting to scare my assistants. I heard one of them say we needed to wrap up the meetings so they could get me back to my spouses who "know how to deal with him."_

_I am out of practice living around others and not in a hotel. I may annoy you until I get back in the groove._

_DM_

_***_

_Love,_

_Your assistants are right, we need you back here._ **_And don't worry, you are already annoying so we won't notice anything different while you work to reintegrate!_ ** _Harry!_ **_Ow, she hit me again._ ** _We love you, come home soon_

 _Hermione_ **_and Harry_ **

**_***_ **

Draco smiled down at the letter, the shifting handwriting reminding him of Hermione and Harry talking over each other. They were always so comfortable around each other, such a perfect fit. He flexed his arm, the faded traces of the Mark jumping slightly as the muscles shifted. Then there was him. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten this lucky but he felt like he wanted to be extra careful to make sure no one noticed and told him he didn't belong.

Sighing, Draco nervously tapped the bottle that was his return portkey, almost willing it to start to glow. It had been a long trip, he had been ready to go home after three days and it had been that many weeks. He wanted his bed, his books... and Harry and Hermione. His thumb traced the tattoo circling his ring finger trying to push away the worry that he wouldn't fit into the routine anymore. The they would have a new rhythm he'd struggle to be a part of.

Finally the portkey began to glow and he gripped it hard, convinced it would somehow leave him behind. In a moment he was walking through a nearly empty portkey office, sparing a tight smile for the bored looking attendant. In the deserted atrium he hesitated near the bank of floos. He wanted to be home but he also felt unsettled, almost itchy, like his skin was the wrong size. He sighed, running his hands through his hair and loosening his tie. He wasn’t sure what was wrong. The trip had been a success, he’d wrapped up at least three deals and had a lead on a fourth but traveling alone felt all wrong. He’d hated the cold hotel beds, missed Hermione's excited smile discovering new places and the way Harry draped an arm casually around his shoulder during meals. 

Turning away from the floos, he walked without thinking to the apparition point and landed just outside his house... _their_ house. He paused on the steps. Light was spilling out of the window and he could see Harry at the stove, drumming on pan lids while occasionally giving something a stir or throwing in a pinch of herbs. Hermione spun into view, singing into a wooden spoon and shimmying with a toss of her hair. They were probably listening to that Muggle pop music they both adored. Draco smiled wryly, he could admit it was catchy and Merlin, did the two of them look good dancing to it, but it didn’t hold his attention in the same way. 

Harry caught Hermione by the wrist, spinning her in and giving her a lingering kiss, leaving her with that adorable slightly dazed expression. Draco smiled, but then it faltered and his heart clenched. They looked so domestic, a complete picture...nothing missing. His whispered insecurities came roaring back full force. They didn’t need him. All week he’d been alone, working, coming back to an empty hotel room and missing them. But, they had been here with their routines and their bed and each other. 

He’d forgotten about the wards, until the door opened and the light silhouetted Hermione’s riotous curls. “Draco” she called softly “Come inside.” He mounted the steps reluctantly, pretending not to see her outstretched hand, leaning in to kiss her forehead and then busying himself with his bag and his coat. 

Hermione stepped back, frowning slightly. Harry came into the room, wiping his hands on a towel, and his face broke into a grin. “Malfoy, you are a sight for sore eyes” he said cheerfully. Draco leaned in distractedly to accept Harry’s kiss before dropping his bag in the foyer. 

He felt Hermione’s arms wrap around his waist and her head rested against his back. “Long trip?” she asked and he just nodded. She guided him into the kitchen and he sat heavily on a stool. Watching the way they moved around each other, something they’d learned to do while on the run and perfected since moving here, made his heart drop even more. He had no place in this, his job was to sit on the side and stay out of the way. 

Hermione appeared in his line of vision and she kissed him on the forehead “Dinner will be ready soon” she told him “Harry made your favorite, he claims it is the surest way to your...heart.” Draco snorted while Hermione winked. “And if you aren’t too tired after I need you to look at this translation. I have been struggling and finally just put it to the side until you got back because honestly Harry is less than useless when it comes to Aramaic.” 

“I want to be offended” Harry said philosophically “But she’s not wrong.” 

“Sure, of course love” Draco said distractedly and Hermione clapped her hands and pulled out the things for dinner. Only when his plate was piled high did he tune back in to what Hermione and Harry were telling him. 

“The concert was brilliant” Harry said with a grin “Besides the screaming teeny-boppers of course but I told Hermione that was to be expected...we aren’t exactly the target demographic!”

Hermione tossed her hair “Whatever, at least we could legally drink. That made the little twit right jealous.” 

“Yeah although I had to stop you after two drinks, you are getting to be a lightweight Granger.”

“Psh, whatever, I’m just out of practice. Besides, the stuff they had there was nasty.”

Draco stabbed at a rogue noodle “You can always practice up at home” he said casually “I’m not a ticking time bomb or anything.”

Hermione’s warm hand covered his “Nope” she said in the tone that brokered no argument “We agreed to a dry house and I am happy to keep it that way. Besides, it isn’t as much fun as I remembered.”

“Cause we are getting old” Harry murmured into his glass, ducking when Hermione flicked a pea at him. 

“So, you partied with teens. You drank. What else?” Draco tried to keep his tone light but a small frown flickered across Harry’s face.

“I researched” Hermione said with a sigh “I’m getting closer, I think that if I can just get my hands on anything belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw I’ll be able to get a sense of the magical signature.” She trailed off, fork halfway to her mouth as she got lost in thought.

Harry lowered her hand back down and rolled his eyes affectionately. “Just got the classroom in order, made sure my syllabus was ready. That kind of thing. Mostly we had quiet nights at home. I must say, having a little more room in the bed to spread out was mighty nice.” he nudged Draco playfully but the blond didn’t respond. 

“Well” Hermione said in an aggrieved tone “I for one would like to disagree. I was much too cold and it was dreadful not having anyone to do the crossword with. I’m extremely put out at you Draco, how could you abandon us for that long?”

Draco’s fork clattered against the plate, making them all jump. He coughed a little and blinked rapidly, before giving a harsh laugh. “I’m a regular Ron Weasley aren’t I?” he asked bitterly “Abandoning you for weeks like that. But you two are in perfect sync, the chosen one and the golden girl, so don’t worry about pretending for my sake. I’m sure you were absolutely fine.” 

Hermione’s chair scraped loudly as she pushed it back and came around to Draco. Dropping to her knees she cradled his head in her hands. “I don’t know where this is coming from Draco Malfoy” she said fiercely “But don’t you dare think that I am comparing you leaving for WORK, to take CARE OF US with Ron vanishing without knowing if he’d see us alive ever again.” 

Quietly, Harry stood. He transfigured the chair nearest him into a three legged stool. Then, with a flick of his wand he vanished one of the legs. The chair teetered for a moment before crashing to the ground. He glared at Draco before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. 

Draco watched him go, breath coming in shallow bursts and eyes flickering between the door and the stool lying helplessly on the ground. Hermione rose, stepping around the stool and leaving through a different door. Draco cradled his head in his hands, trying to figure out who to talk to first. Hesitantly, he followed Hermione and found her curled up in the corner of the library couch. Head bent over a crossword puzzle as she scribbled furiously. He draped himself over the back of the couch and plucked the pen from her hands, writing quickly before handing it back. Hermione huffed “Draco, ‘dumbass’ is not the runic translation spell for changing metal into a liquid from a solid”

“No” he agreed “It is what I am. And I’m sorry.” Hermione’s face softened and she patted the couch next to her. He lay on his back, head pillowed in her lap and searched her face. “I’m sorry.” he said “I don’t know what is wrong with me. I was so eager to be back but as soon as I got here I felt like I was just ready to pick fights with you both.” Hermione snorted and started stroking his hair. “I missed you” he said quietly and she leaned down and kissed his head.

“We missed you too” she told him. “Look at this stack of crosswords, I haven’t even wanted to do the easy ones because it isn’t as much fun without you. I don’t even think Harry realized it but he made pretty much all of your favorite meals and then moped around barely eating them.” she paused “What you said, about the two of us being in sync. We aren’t the same without you. We need you.”

“The chair metaphor was pretty heavy handed” Draco said with a laugh “I just, I don’t get it. You two are just...you’re...well you are you and I’m.” he sighed, rubbing at his forearm.

“Broody? Obsessed with work?” Hermione teased and Draco winced. Her expression softened “Loyal” she continued “perceptive, grounding.” Hermione tilted his head up and searched his face. “We love you” she said firmly “Exactly as you are. We need you.” She lay her hand against his and their magic shimmered, the lines of their tattoo glowing. “It’s not realistic to think that all three of us will be together 100% of the time. We are going to travel, or have obligations, or just be busy at work and miss something. It happens. It was just another one of those firsts in our marriage.”

“Your letters got shorter” Draco blurted out “I just felt like I was missing out on everything.”

Hermione leaned back, running her hands through his hair while she stared at the ceiling. “Nothing seemed worth telling.” she admitted “It was just...the same old things. Work, chores, going to bed. It wasn’t like anything exciting was happening.” 

Draco lifted her hand and kissed it gently “When you are missing home those little bits seem very exciting” he told her. “When it started dropping off I just, felt like maybe you didn’t need me.”

There was a loud bang as the door swung open and Harry strode into the room “It was three weeks Malfoy” he yelled “How dare you. Do you really think that my love for you is so fragile that I could just replace you that quickly. Merlin’s saggy balls our love isn’t a wound that new skin grows over. It’s...it’s...it’s” he thrust his hand out and his ring exploded with light, racing out to twine around the beams from Draco and Hermione’s. “Permanent. Deliberate.” He balled up his fists and the light extinguished with a whoosh. 

Harry paused for a moment, staring hard at the two of them on the couch and then he pushed his glasses up his nose and stormed out of the room. Hermione laughed and nudged Draco “Go after him” she coaxed. “I’ll get out the ice cream for when you lure him back.” Draco nodded, tilting back his head for a kiss before unfolding himself from the couch and going in search of Harry. 


End file.
